


Chocolate Strawberries

by Lumina_pe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_pe/pseuds/Lumina_pe
Summary: Nayeon is making a batch of chocolate strawberries, but Momo decides to steal a few.





	Chocolate Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. I don't know what else to write here.:)

Chocolate Strawberries. Nayeon was making Chocolate covered Strawberries. She was making them for Chaeyoung. It was Chaeyoung's birthday today. So she made sure to get up a couple hours early, to finish them in time. She made sure not to wake up Momo.

Being woken up by dishes banging each other, Momo was upset. She loves Nayeon, but today she was slightly annoyed at her girlfriend, for making such ruckus. Momo's rolling around the mattress to get more sleep was a total fail. Well, just luck. She could not fall asleep again. Getting up, Momo went to the kitchen, and sat down. 

"Oh! Good morning, babe! How was your sleep Momo?"  
Glaring at Nayeon, Momo gave her the biggest eye roll.

"Well darling, my morning could have been a little better. If it weren't for you making all this noise." Momo said as she yawned.

Nayeon swears her heart fluttered. Seeing Momo with messy hair, gave her a gay panic attack. Gosh, now thinking about it Nayeon felt relieved. How can she be soo lucky to have Momo to herself.

"My bad. Sorry for waking you up, babe. Don't worry am almost fini-"

Oh?! As Nayeon turns around, all she sees is Momo eating her strawberries. The strawberries she spent 2 hours on. 

"Hey, hey! Those are not for you! There for Chaeyoung and you know it. So stop eating them."

"What if I don't want to~"

"Momo I swear to god, I will hit you! Stop eating them!"

Momo was feeling a bit rebellious, so she ate another one. Mmm, they were so delicious. Momo loves teasing Nayeon. 

Nayeon was not having it, so she walked towards Momo.

"Momo~ I spent hours on them,stop eating them!"

"Hmm, give me a kiss then. Then I'll stop eating them."

"Fine! But you better stop eating my strawberries! Deal?"

"Deal."

As nayeon was walking towards Momo, all she could think about was Momo lips. Every morning they give each other morning kisses. So she was used to this. 

Now standing in front of Momo, Momo motioned Nayeon towards the living room couch. Momo Sat down first, and patted her lap, telling Nayeon to sit down on her lap.

Having Nayeon on her lap, Momo carefully grabbed Nayeon face with her two hands, and pulled their faces close to each other. Looking at each others, then closing their eyes, they kissed. It started off slow, but as time continued, their kiss became more passionate. There was more tongue, and teeth.

"Wait, babe."   
Nayeon, slowly removing her lips form Momo.

"What's the matter?"

"Its nothing. But lets save this for later. After Chaeyoung's birthday party." 

Nayeon said as she got up from Momo legs and walked toward the kitchen to finish off her Strawberries.

"Fine! But you better not forget."  
Smirking at her words, Momo walked off towards their shared room.

God how these lovebirds love each other so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
